Her Happily Ever After
by Opal Irises
Summary: Marissa's life may not be a fairytale, but she still has her Prince, and she will finally get her Happily Ever After. [RyanMarissa] Just a bit of fluff.


DISCLAIMER – I've been thinking that owning the OC would be very tiresome, I mean, thinking up new storylines ever single week…so I'll leave that up to Josh, who does a BRILLIANT job!!

**A/N – Total and absolute FLUFF. R/M fluff to be specific. It's to make up for the more recent Angst stories that I've been doing. It's quite short too.**

--------------------------

Marissa rolled over sleepily, looking at who lay next to her. At this point in her life, she would never have guessed she would wake up like this.

Until now, it had always been alone. Usually with an awful hangover.

Sometimes it was next to some guy she had never met before, but seemed to know all about her body.

But today, it was taking a turn for the better.

She was waking up next to Ryan Atwood.

He looked so beautiful asleep. The way his sandy hair ruffled messily. And the way he always had a tiny smile on his face, like his dreams were so pleasant.

She liked to think that they were about her.

As she lay there, looking at him in his peaceful slumber, she thought of everything that had gone right in her life, since he had come.

_She finally realised that Luke wasn't the one for her. He never was and he never would be._

_She saw who her real friends were. Holly never was her friend. She was just a slut._

_She opened her eyes to the people she had never seen. Seth Cohen had lived next door to he for her whole life, but she had never paid any attention to him. But he was a great guy. She just never saw it._

_She realised that there was more to life then Newport. There was more out there then a perfect life, with perfect clothes, perfect people and a perfect house. Places like Chino really did exist._

_There was such a thing as true love. And he was it._

Marissa used to think that her life was a fairytale. Once upon a time had been her birth. She was the princess. Her home was a castle, her family royalty. Luke was her Prince Charming, and he would be her happily ever after.

Then Ryan came.

In her storybook life, he would have been her Frog. All she had to do was kiss him and he would become her true Prince.

Of course, real life wasn't always that simple. Trying to get Ryan had been like a roller-coaster…or maybe a bit more like a…A Ferris Wheel. Around and around, up and down, the same thing over and over. Sometimes it stopped up high, swinging in the slight breeze, unsure of where to go from there.

In the end, it was the Ferris Wheel that had brought the two of them together.

But the Frog didn't turn into the Prince straight away. And happily ever after didn't follow immediately.

There were hurdles to overcome. Evil villains. Luke. Oliver. Theresa. All similar to the Witch.

But true love would overcome all.

Good would triumph over evil.

In the end, the Prince and the Princess would get together. They would kiss, and they would marry.

Happily ever after.

Eventually, Marissa had realised that her life was not a storybook. It was not a fairytale. And it wasn't always fair. No ones life ever was.

Ryan's eyes flickered open slowly. The first thing he saw was Marissa, smiling at him. Her pure, gorgeous blue eyes staring right into him. He loved the way that she looked at him…to everyone else, she was looking at his outside, but to him, he knew that she could see right into his soul.

"Good morning," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her lips gently.

"Morning," she said. He shivered in excitement at his kiss. Whenever their lips touched, it sent tingles up her body, and for one second, she was a princess again.

"I love you Ryan." She told him.

He wrapped his strong arms around her body, embracing her in his warmth. Ryan, her sweet protector.

"I love you too Riss." He whispered into her ear.

Now that he was wrapped around her, she felt herself at ease. He drew her closer to his strong chest, so that she was able to feel his heart beating. At that moment, she could have sworn that their hearts were beating at perfect synch. Their bodies were one, their souls collided.

She closed her eyes.

While her life may not be a fairytale, Ryan was still her Prince.

And she would finally get her Happily Ever After.

**---------------------------**

**A/N – Omg, I am so cheesy! lol. Well? What do you think? What do I do better, Angst or Fluff? Please leave your reviews and tell me! Thanks! :)**


End file.
